Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2
Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 is a role-playing game for iOS and Android developed by Atlus and Sega. Connection to Devil May Cry A special collaboration event tied to Devil May Cry 5 was announced on March 4th, 2019, which then ran between March 14 - April 3. Nero, Dante and V could be acquired by players and used during combat.Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Collaboration With Devil May Cry 5 Announced - Persona Central Before the collaboration period started, a small countdown campaign was held, all players would receive a 4★ Dante if the designated post on the game's official Facebook page reached 1,000 likes.DMC 5 Event Coming Soon! Get ready for it by participating in the Campaign!｜An all-new Shin Megami Tensei game from SEGA! SHIN MEGAMI TENSEI Liberation Dx2. Official Website Aside from Nero, Dante and V, Nico also makes an appearance during the story mode tied to the event. Various assets from Devil May Cry 5 such as grunts, voice lines and soundtracks were also present during the collaboration period. During the event, Red Orbs could be acquired by clearing event quests, which could be exchanged for rewards, there was a Red Orb Ranking that would award players with exclusive Devil May Cry titles such as "Handyman" (something that Dante calls himself in the story mode), "Young Devil Hunter", "Strongest Demon Slayer", "Legendary Dark Knight", and "Devil May Cry"."DMC5" Rewards Event: "Souls of the Devil Hunters" Coming Soon!｜An all-new Shin Megami Tensei game from SEGA! SHIN MEGAMI TENSEI Liberation Dx2. Official Website Soul Aethers (S and L) were also available which were needed to awaken the DMC5 collaboration event characters, they were acquired by clearing certain Event Quests on the Normal difficulty for the first time or from random drops in Event Quests.Introducing the Characters for the DMC5 Collaboration Event!｜An all-new Shin Megami Tensei game from SEGA! SHIN MEGAMI TENSEI Liberation Dx2. Official Website In Japan, players could acquire a 4★ Fiend Nero by going to a specific 7-Eleven store and tapping the 7-Eleven button in-game.【セブン-イレブン】★4魔人ネロをGET！「店舗ログインキャンペーン」開催！｜セガが贈る新たな「メガテン」Ｄ×２ 真・女神転生リベレーション 公式サイト Players could also use the in-game AR feature to spawn either Nero, Dante and V in any real-world environment. Story Character stats Nero 5★ Fiend Nero☆（Grade：90） Attack all enemies with Overture! ;Max Status/Attributes ;SP Effect ;Unique Skill 4★ Fiend Nero（Grade：70） ;Max Status/Attributes ;SP Effect Dante 5★ Fiend Dante☆（Grade：90） Attack all enemies with Million Stab! ;Max Status/Attributes ;SP Effect ;Unique Skill 4★ Fiend Dante（Grade：70） ;Max Status/Attributes ;SP Effect V 5★ ?? V☆（Grade：90） Do extra attacks on enemies with Griffon-Bolt! ;Max Status/Attributes ;SP Effect ;Unique Skill 4★ ?? V（Grade：70） ;Max Status/Attributes ;SP Effect Trivia *The Bayonetta series also had a similar collaboration with this game, which not only means it's possible to create a party with only Bayonetta and Devil May Cry '' characters, but during the event period, players could also use Bayonetta herself to fight Dante in one of the story battles. *The Soul Aether item which could be acquired during the event is based on the Proud Souls from ''Devil May Cry 4. Gallery Images Shin Megami Tensei Liberation Dx2 X Devil May Cry 5 (2).jpg| Shin Megami Tensei Liberation Dx2 X Devil May Cry 5 (3).jpg| Shin Megami Tensei Liberation Dx2 X Devil May Cry 5 (4).jpg| Shin Megami Tensei Liberation Dx2 X Devil May Cry 5 (5).jpg| Shin Megami Tensei Liberation Dx2 X Devil May Cry 5 (6).jpg| Shin Megami Tensei Liberation Dx2 X Devil May Cry 5 (7).jpg| Shin Megami Tensei Liberation Dx2 X Devil May Cry 5 (8).jpg| Shin Megami Tensei Liberation Dx2 X Devil May Cry 5 (9).jpg| Shin Megami Tensei Liberation Dx2 X Devil May Cry 5 (10).jpg| Shin Megami Tensei Liberation Dx2 X Devil May Cry 5 (10.1).jpg| Megami Tensei Dx2 X DMC5 Nero Render.jpg| Megami Tensei Dx2 X DMC5 Dante Render.jpg| Megami Tensei Dx2 X DMC5 V Render.jpg| Shin_Megami_Tensei_Dx2_X_DMC5_Nero_Devil_Breaker.png|Nero using his Devil Breaker. Shin Megami Tensei Liberation Dx2 X Devil May Cry 5 Shadow & V.png| Shin Megami Tensei Liberation Dx2 X Devil May Cry 5 (11).jpg| Shin Megami Tensei Liberation Dx2 X Devil May Cry 5 (12).png| Videos Shin Megami Tensei Liberation Dx2 - Devil May Cry 5 - Souls of the Devil Hunter Part 1 CUTSCENES Shin Megami Tensei Liberation Dx2 Souls of the Devil Hunter Devil May Cry 5 Part 2 CUTSCENES THE GREATEST SHOW OF DANTE, NERO, V IN REAL LIFE - DMC 5 Dx2 Augmented Reality Sources External links *‎SHIN MEGAMI TENSEI D×２ on the App Store *SHIN MEGAMI TENSEI Liberation D×２ - Apps on Google Play *SHIN MEGAMI TENSEI Liberation Dx2. Official Website *セガが贈る新たな「メガテン」Ｄ×２ 真・女神転生リベレーション 公式サイト Category:Non-DMC Category:Mobile